


a trip to the grope zoo

by mwestbelle



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Breast Fucking, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Steve Rogers' Epic Rack, Tit Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 12:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11148372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle
Summary: Bucky spends some quality time with Steve's quality tits.





	a trip to the grope zoo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kurozawa46](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurozawa46/gifts).



> Once upon a time, kurozawa46 posted pictures featuring Bucky visiting the GROPE ZOO and playing with Steve's big, beautiful tits. This is my meager thanks.

It’s one of his favorite games, to see how hard he can get Steve’s nipples without waking him. He starts off tracing his fingers feather light over Steve’s skin, circling around his pec until his skin is alight, the fine hairs standing up. Only then does he spiral in to tease Steve’s pink nipples. They’re so responsive, already starting to peak and harden with this light touch. 

Bucky rests his cheek in the cradle of his metal hand, watching Steve’s nipples blossom like the rosebuds they are, watching those long, dark lashes flutter a little as Steve’s lips part. He loves this slice of time, the moments just before Steve wakes up. He’s soft and wanton in those moments, completely un-self-conscious. Bucky is alone and not alone, and for a few moments his touch is Steve’s whole world.

“Nnh?” Steve starts to shift a little, arching minutely up into Bucky’s touch. His lashes flutter, and when he opens his eyes it’s like the goddamn sunrise. “Hey.”

Bucky just grunts and  _ finally  _ bows his head to lick Steve’s nipple, just a gentle lap with the tip of his tongue.

“Aww jeez,” Steve says, but even though his muscles tense, he doesn’t move away. “Good morning to you too.”

Steve likes to pretend like this. Act like Bucky isn’t affecting him at all, like his cock isn’t already starting to thicken against his thigh. It works out, because Bucky likes to get him too hot to pretend anymore.

He cups his flesh hand around one of Steve’s pecs, feeling how well the thick muscle fills his palm. Steve squirms a little under him as Bucky palms him, kneading his chest. “You’re fuckin’ obscene, you know. Lying here like this.”

Steve starts to blush, his cheeks turning the same flushed pink as his nipples. “What, sleeping? I’m not doing anything.”

Such a fucking tease. There’s only one thing to do when Steve’s like this. Bucky pushes himself up and swings a leg over Steve’s hips, settling easily over his groin. From here, he can keep playing with Steve with his flesh hand...but he can also gently stroke the tip of one metal finger down the curve of his other pec. Steve gasps softly, actively arching up into Bucky’s touch for the first time. 

“That’s right, sugar.” Bucky smirks, just ghosting his cool, metal finger over Steve’s nipple. “Show me how you like it.”

“Fuck off.” There’s no heat in Steve’s voice. He reaches his hands up and above his head to grasp the headboard, which only serves to flex his muscles, making those pretty tits of his even rounder and more tempting. Bucky rewards him by palming Steve’s chest with his metal hand. Steve hisses at the cool metal on his warm, sensitive flesh.

Now that he has two perfect handfuls, Bucky can play with Steve properly, pushing his tits together into luscious, juicy cleavage. All that sweet peaches and cream flesh is just begging for Bucky’s mouth, and he’s never been one to deny Steve anything. He buries his face in Steve’s tits, groaning at the warmth of him, the sweet-salty smell of his skin. His pecs are nowhere near as soft as a dame’s, but Bucky loves it, how supple his flesh is, the tempting, malleable layer of flesh over all that unyielding muscle. He could drown in it, nuzzling into hot valley he’s created until he goes lightheaded and weak.

Instead, Bucky runs his tongue up the center of Steve’s chest, tasting as much of him as he can. When he pulls back for a look, his dick twitches at how Steve’s pale skin is marked, red and irritated from the scratch of Bucky’s stubble.

“Sorry, baby,” he groans, not even giving Steve a chance to complain. “Did I mark you up? Get your poor titties all pink?” Steve is panting, blue eyes glazed over, his lower lip red and plump from being bitten. Bucky licks his own lips. “You want me to make it better, darlin’?”

Steve nods.

Honest to god, Bucky doesn’t know what he did to deserve this. He  _ doesn’t _ deserve it, but he’s got it anyway, and he doesn’t plan to ever let go. Bucky bends his head again, laving his tongue over the pink friction burns. He plants soft sucking kisses over every last inch of Steve’s chest, until his tits are slick and tender. Steve squirms so beautifully under him, making desperate little sounds, but Bucky’s got his own pace. He’s not going to be distracted from his purpose, no matter how sweet Steve is.

There are days that he’s rough. Steve’s nipples are _made_ for biting, worrying at with his teeth until they’re red and raw and aching. Steve usually cries then, though he’s the one who takes Bucky’s metal hand and guides it back to his chest, shaping his cool thumb and forefinger into a vice. But not today, not when he woke Steve up from such a sweet, docile sleep. Today he kisses instead, making sure Steve’s nipples are a sweet rosy pink, sucking until they’re both firm and swollen against his tongue. 

“I wanna feel you,” Bucky mumbles against Steve’s skin. He trails his fingers down the center of Steve’s chest, the slick valley between the mounds of his tits. “I wanna be right here, baby.”

“Yeah, fuck.” Steve arches into his touch. He’s a smart boy. Without Bucky even asking, Steve cups his hands around the sides of his own tits, pushing them together just as Bucky had done. Seeing Steve doing it himself, his big, powerful hands dedicated to making that sweet, plush cleavage, was enough to make his mouth water. “I want it.”

“You do, don’t you, darlin’.” Bucky smiles, rubbing his thumb against Steve’s sternum. He sits up so he can admire Steve properly. “But you know I gotta hear it.”

It’s at this point that he can tell how far Steve has left to go. He might smirk or tip his jaw up, smugly resistant. He might make Bucky convince him, push him down deeper until he’s squirming and begging for it.

“Fuck me,” Steve says, breathy but clear. “Fuck my tits, Buck, I want you to.”

There’s no awkward fumbling, not after how many times they’ve done this. Bucky’s cock bobs, smacking against his own belly when he moves up and swings his leg over Steve’s ribcage. Steve’s still pressing his tits together so Bucky can slide right in. His skin is still a little wet from saliva, and it won’t take long for Bucky to get him even slicker with the way his cock is leaking. 

Steve’s made his cleavage tight enough that Bucky grunts, struggling to push his thick cock between them. Steve doesn’t give an inch, but his breathing gets harder, turns into little gasps and moans. Bucky keeps going, rocking his hips ever so slightly, working his way bit by bit until the head of his cock pops free, the length of him completely encased in the supple flesh of Steve’s chest. He’d never give up the other way, but there’s something incredibly intimate about this that he can’t get enough of. Steve stares up at him, pupils blown wide and pink lips parted. Bucky is briefly tempted to finish there, in the wet heat of Steve’s mouth, but he knows that this isn’t the time.

The skin of Steve’s chest is so fucking smooth, like he’s been waxed. It makes each thrust so inviting, a hot drag of skin against skin.

“Play with yourself.” Bucky is watching how Steve’s tits jiggle as he thrusts, a ripple going through the flesh on top of the muscle. He has to bite his lower lip when Steve obeys, pushing a hand tighter against his chest so his fingertips can reach his nipple. He holds his tits in place even as he starts to tease, rubbing shaky, eager circles over his swollen pink nipple. Bucky loves to see Seve fall apart under him,  _ for  _ him.

He’s feeling generous today, so he fucks Steve’s tits until he comes, jizz splattering Steve’s sternum and even up to his jaw. He doesn’t have to tell Steve what to do, but he mumbles  _ rub it in _ anyway as he moves off, even though Steve is already running his hands through the sticky mess Bucky’s made of his chest.

Steve cries out, a strangled shout that wouldn’t be all that out of place in a fight, when Bucky seals his mouth over Steve’s cock. His erection has practically gone purple, he’s been hard and waiting for so long. Bucky laves his tongue over the head; once, twice, three times, and then he’s swallowing down all that Steve has to give him.

He flops next to Steve when he’s done, curling up against him with his face tucked halfway under Steve’s arm.

“You’re such a fucking pervert,” Steve mumbles. HIs hand comes to rest on Bucky’s lower back, and Bucky leans in to bite the side of his chest.

"Can’t help it when you go shoving those things in my face.” He flicks Steve’s nipple, grinning when Steve yelps. “Can’t be held responsible for my actions.”

“Still,” Steve says, but his voice is fond, and Bucky closes his eyes. “Perv.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://villainsexuale.tumblr.com)!


End file.
